The Coming Storm: Book 1 : Clouded Skies
by Rain.Cloudy
Summary: Stonestar receives a vague prophecy of unfortold dangers. While war is close to breaking between the four clans,Creekkit and Smokekit are thrown into a world of war,tension and strive, will they be able to save their clan or will they fall to the darkness that lurks within the Forest?


_**Clouded Skies**_

 _ **Allegiances**_

 _ **Stormclan**_

 _ **Territory : The Forest**_

 _ **Fighting Style: Adaptable,Forward**_

 _ **Leader**_

 _Stonestar- bulky long-haired brown tom with a white tuft of fur on his chest_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _Windfoot- sleek and lean ginger she-cat_

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

 _Paletail- short-haired light grey tom with silver eyes_

 _Apprentice,Cloudpaw_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _Skywing- big orange and white tom_

 _Reedfeather- muddy brown she-cat_

 _Frostfall- snowy white she-cat_

 _Gorsepelt- golden-brown tom_

 _Swiftclaw- grey she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Apprentice, Yarrowpaw_

 _Hollyfur- black she-cat with white patches_

 _Fernpelt- small creamy brown she-cat_

 _Jaytail- silver tom with cold yellow eyes_

 _Apprentice, Shadepaw_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _Shadepaw- black tom with blue eyes_

 _Cloudpaw- white she-cat_

 _Yarrowpaw-fluffy light grey tabby tom_

 _Tawnypaw- small golden-brown she-cat_

 _ **Queens**_

 _Quietstream-light grey she-cat with piercing amber eyes (Mother of Creekkit and Smokekit)_

 _Sunheart- fiery orange she-cat with white paws (expecting Jaytail's kits)_

 _Dawnlight- dark red she-cat with a ragged pelt (Mother of Rainkit,Whitekit and Leopardkit)_

 _ **Elders**_

Raggedpelt- bulky dark red tom with messy fur

Cleareyes- small blue she-cat with sharp silver eyes

Tanglefur- lean pale brown tom

 _ **Breezeclan**_

 _ **Territory: Plains**_

 _ **Fighting Style: Disablers**_

 _ **Leader**_

 _Harestar- sleek light brown she-cat with a black dot on her tail and cheek_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _Rabbitstep- black and white calico with small paws_

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

 _Crowpelt- black tom tabby with two markings on his eyelids_

 _Apprentice,Littlepaw_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _Flamepelt-fiery orange she-cat_

 _Clovertail-Black and white tom_

 _Apprentice,Coalpaw_

 _Petalfur-white she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Duskpelt-brown tabby tom_

 _Apprentice,Nightpaw_

 _Ashclaw- grey tom with darker grey spots on his body_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _Littlepaw- Furry calico tom with yellow eyes_

 _Nightpaw-dilute_ _tortoiseshell she-cat_

 _Coalpaw- heavy black tom with white paws_

 _ **Queens**_

 _Rowantail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Branchkit and Ripplekit_

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Minnowfur- Creamy white she-cat**_

 _ **Rosepetal- Orange and white she-cat**_

 _ **Streamclan**_

 _ **Territory: Small River near the twolegplace**_

 _ **Fighting Style: Harassers**_

 _ **Leader**_

 _Otterstar- brown tabby tom with grey patches_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _Grasspelt- mottled gray tom_

 _Apprentice,Rillpaw_

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

 _Lilypond- orange and black she-cat_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _Toadfoot- black and white tom_

 _Apprentice,Volepaw_

 _Blackclaw- black tom with white splotches_

 _Turtleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat_

 _Tigerwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with long whiskers_

 _Brackenpelt- golden brown she-cat with dark blue eyes_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _Volepaw- dark grey she-cat with white spots_

 _Rillpaw- blue bulky tom with green eyes_

 _ **Queens**_

 _Ferncloud- white she-cat (Mother of Silverkit and Redkit)_

 _ **Elders**_

 _Heavyclaw – lean grey tabby_

 _ **Marshclan**_

 _ **Territory: Bog**_

 _ **Fighting Style: Stealthy, Ambushers**_

 _ **Leader**_

 _Fogstar- Misty grey she-cat with piercing ice blue eyes_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _Berryfern- golden she-cat with shiny brown eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

 _Bluefeather- blue tom with amber eyes_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _Reedtail- brown tom_

 _Sunfoot- golden she-cat with white splotches_

 _Treeheart-brown tom with black spots_

 _Jaywing- grey tabby_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _Robinpaw- dark red she-cat with black stripes_

 _Rockpaw- black tabby_

 _ **Queens**_

 _Ravenpelt- black she-cat (expecting Reedtail's kits)_

 _ **Cats Outside Clans**_

 _Haven- dark grey she-cat (Mother of Cliff and Larch) rogue that lives in a rotten tree in Stormclan's territory._

 _Fox- orange tom with brown eyes, loner that lives between Marshclan and Streamclan territory_

 **Prologue**

 **Stonestar**

My deputy had come to me for some reason that she didn't say. I'd rather be near my kits more then anything. Quietstream really needs me right now, but my mother Blackcloud told me always "Clan before you're personal life". I was just about to head for the nursery when Windfoot and Paletail finally arrived at my den.

"How are things in the forest Windfoot?" I asked as Windfoot straightened her fur slighty, I could see she was distressed but I don't know why.

"My patrol detected Breezeclan scents, near the river close to the Highrock" Windfoot said cautiously, she knew I never liked talking about Breezeclan. She knew this was a subject not to play around with.

"They must have just went to Highrock to speak with Starclan" I replied clearly not wanting to deal with this subject anymore.

"But, Crowpelt nor Littlepaw were with them just three warriors and an apprentice" she retorted her hair rising up slightly "Why don't you believe me?"

"We can't face two clans you know if we attack Breezeclan, Streamclan will retaliate with them "

"But that doesn't mean we should take them invading out territory lightly! We aren't prey, we are hunters" she argued her ears flattened. She is really starting to get on my nerves with this.

"Fine, set up extra patrols around that border" I flicked my tail at my hot-headed deputy "Leave us Windfoot".

All she did was nod and walk out of my den quickly, leaving me with Paletail. "Don't you think you were a little bit too harsh on her?" said my medicine cat as he looked at me.

"She is doing her best,I mean Shadefrost chose her for a reas-" He stopped there, I was furious at him knowing that was still a fresh wound in my pelt.

"Don't you dare mention Shadefrost" I growled before letting the hairs of my pelt fall down and my growling face turning into one of calmness and stability. "I'm sorry it's just, don't bring him up. Have you had any signs?"

"Starclan has always been vague but yes I have received a vision" Paletail replied looking at his tail before facing me and speaking "I saw howling in the night,two kits straying around in the dark" I was intrigued but he still hadn't finished, "The two kits stopped in the forest only to be met but a dozen eyes glaring back at them through a bush and then it went black"

"What could it mean Paletail?" I asked him. _Howls in the night? Glaring eyes? This is all so strange_ I thought to myself as I tried to think of what Starclan was trying to tell my Clan.

"It's best we sleep on it and figure it out when Starclan gives more information" the grey tom said before walking out of my den. "Get some rest Stonestar, you'll need it for tomorrow". _What was he talking about? Oh Starclan! I forgot my own kits apprentice ceremony._

 _ **Thank you for reading the first part of The Coming Storm, if you have and recommendations, tips or anything else for me to consider or think about please PM me so that I may further better the story I hope you enjoyed it – Cloudy**_


End file.
